newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ostatnie dni przed UnderCITY
Centum nowego Jorku. W tym mieście miała się zacząć ich przygoda. Czternaścioro byłych weteranów zostało zaproszonych do tego miasta na wycieczkę i możliwość zwiedzania. Może i są, albo i też nie świadomi. Jeśli nie byli to zaraz zostaną uświadomieni. W oddali adowolona szła przez ulicę pełną ludzi, gdzie za nią podążał kamerzysta. Tori: Witajcie widzowie! Co prawda to nie dopiero start sezonu, ale chcieliśmy wam zrobić niespodziankę! ^^ Kamerzysta Dan: Moment daj. Przez chwilę potrząsał kamerą, próbując naprawić obraz. Tori: Okie dokie! Kamerzysta Dan: Dał nam nieco wadliwy sprzęt co nie? Tori: Niestety nie należał do najhojniejszych. Już? Kamerzysta Dan: 'Trochę. Lepiej już widać i ciebie i w ogóle obraz... '''Tori: '''Tak więc! Jak mówiłam. Po dwóch prawie latach przerwy w nadawaniu naszych programów postanowiliśmy powrócić! Zawodnicy oczywiście są skompletowani. Nie wiedzą, albo się już domyślili. W kazdym razie mamy ich na oku i czas ich zebrać! ''Pokazała urządzenie przypominające GPS i radar do namierzania. '''Tori: Zrobimy im wspaniałą niespodziankę czyż nie? :D Ciekawe ilu się domyślilo. ^^ W każdym razie rozsiądżcie się wygodnie i oglądajcie... Chris: '''Total Drama UnderCITY! '''Tori: Chris skąd się... Chris: '''Nikt nie odbierze mi tej kwestii. A teraz ruszaj młoda. Jedyny moment w którym błyśniesz. ''Muzyka openingu:' Sim Gretina - Whistle song '' 'Pomysł na opening:' Durarara!! Ending 1 '' Oparty o słup stoi Paolo namiętnie spoglądający w hot-doga trzymanego w ręku, cały poplamiony ketchapem oraz musztardą. Za jego prawą nogę trzyma się się Jen wraz z kijem hokejowym trzymanym w górze i iście miną prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Jej nogi niepewni trzyma Lian, która jest cała czerwona ze wstydu i jednocześnie strachu. Przejęty i zaniepokojony Vince stara się ją utrzymać i podtrzymują ją swoją dłonią. O niego zahacza Bobbie, który mając w ręce nóż. Ich obu swoją jakże pięknym i jednocześnie wkurzonym ciałem próbuje utrzymać Valentina. Widać, że posyła im zawistne spojrzenia. Za jej jedyną wolną nogę trzyma się Marcus oraz Cassie. Ten spogląda się w jej stronę, ta jednak wydaje się być na niego za coś wkurzona i patrzy w przeciwną stronę. Poirytowany Xavier musi ich równoważyć i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać "spłońcie w piekle". Sam ledwo utrzymuje równowagę. Z radością pomaga mu w tym Yukiyo obejmująca jego nogi i trzymająca w zębach z wywalonym uśmieszkiem jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ustach. Delikatnie opierając się na niej Ari podtrzymuje ją a do niej łgnie Richard. Oboje wymieniają pełne miłości i pasji spojrzenie. Tuż przy nich stoi Pamela z mikrofonie z wystawioną ręką ku górze ze znakiem "peace ludzie". Kamera idzie dalej aż do Chipa, który stojąc do góry nogami uśmiecha się się w dość przerażający sposób. Na końcu niczym w matrixie stoją oparci o siebie Chris i Tori gdzie pod nimi widnieje logo sezonu: Total Drama UnderCiTY. Nowy Jork Tori: Znajdujemy się oczywiście w jednym z najbardziej zróżnicowanym i chyba znanym mieście na świecie! Nowy Jork kochani! Skierowała głowę w stronę ogromnego wieżowca. Tori: Pierwsi zawodnicy znajdują się tutaj! Na pewno są razem. Zaśmiała się sama do siebie. Tori: I ja przynajmniej ich znam już dość dobrze. Ich się miło oglądało na ekranach. Weszli przez drzwi, gdzie od pierwszego wejścia przykuli uwagę siedzącej za ladą sekretarki. Sekretarka:'''Oh, tutaj jest zakaz wchodzenia z kamerami. Będę musiała was prosić o wyjście. '''Tori: Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Pokazuje swoją przepustkę. Tori: My z Total Dramy. Chcielibyśmy poprosić o spotkanie. W tłumie jednak wypatrzyła już. Ari: Hejoo! Wybiegła z tłumu ciągnąc już za sobą Richarda. Ari: Jednak jesteś. Richard: Kto... Oh.. Tori? Co ty tutaj robisz? Tori: Przybyłam was jako pierwszych powitać w nowym sezonie i zabrać na spracer by zebrać pozostałą dwunastkę! Richard: Moment, moment! Jak to show? Znowu!? Tori: Tak. Zostaliscie wybrani przecież! ^^ Richard: Kiedy!? JAK! Ari: No ja nas zgłosiłam. Spędzamy mało czasu i znowu byś uciekł ale zaradziłam coś na to. ;) Richard: Ale firma i... Sekretarka: Spokojnie panie Knowles. Wszystko będzie w całkowitym porządku. Nie musi się pan o nic martwić. Richard: Co..??? Znaczy... Ari: 'Zrobiłam to dla nas. Musisz się bardziej otworzyć na ludzi. ''Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. '''Ari: I dla mnie i dla naszego dziecka. ^^ Richard: '''Czy ty pod nosem wspomniałaś coś o dziecku...? '''Tori: Dość gadania! Wyjaśnicie sobie to po drodze! Ruszamy! Ari ciągnęła go za sobą i wspólnie ruszyli z Tori. '' ------ ''Po wyjściu nie zajęło im wiele czasu przejście wzdłuż ulicy, gdzie znajdowała się mnoga liczba restaracji. Widać było jedną za drugą. Wypatrzyła już kolejną osobę. Richard: Musimy pieszo? Przecież to miasto tętni życiem i nie trudno o zorganizowany transport... Tori: Tak jest zabawniej. Rozległ się nagle głośny krzyk z ulicy. Tori: Oto i jest! Natychmiast podbiegli i zauważyli poobijanego dość masywnego chłopa. Paolo: Why! Why... Ja mogłem jeszcze tak wiele zjeść i.. i... Dobijał się ale właściciel tylko zamienił kartkę z otwartego na zamknięte. Tori: Doprowadziłeś do ruiny restaurację? Jesteś tutaj parę dni. o.O Paolo: Ten głos? O to pani ze słuchawki! Próbował się obrócić ale nie mógł. Tori: Spokojnie... Już ci.. Próbowała go podnieść, ale nie mogła. Nagle podszedł Richard i sam zaczął probować ale nic z tego. Nawet z pomocą Ari było ciężko. Tori: O matko, pomóżcie! Koniec końców w trójkę ledwo co go podnieśli. Paolo: Hehe.. trochę tak wstać mi się nie chciało. :D Cała trójca jednak musiała po tym odetchnąć, przed wyruszeniem. ---- Kolejnym postojem był Central Park. Po przekroczeniu jego progów od razu chciało się odetchnąć. Tori: Park jest cudny co nie! Ari: Emmm... Tori? Może naprawdę zorganizujesz jakiś transport. Tori: Jak to? Spojrzała się i Paolo był jakby to delikatnie ująć: praktycznie nie zdatny do życia. Cały dyszał i się pocił. Richard: '''Żyjesz? '''Paolo: Ledwo... Wzbierał głębokie oddechy i starł pot z czoła. Richard: '''Ari ma rację... Mnie też powol.. zaraz! '''Ari: Nie bój się! Od razu wiedziała o co chodzi i wzięła go na swoje ramiona. '' '''Ari: '''Ja cię ponoszę! ''Słychać było już szepty przechodzących ludzi na ich widok. Tori coraz bardziej czuła się niekomfortowo. Tori: Okej! Załatwię transport! Dan załatwi właściwie! Kamerzysta Dan: Jesteś pewna? Tori: 'Tak, poradzę sobie z kamerą. Załatwiaj. A wy zostańcie tutaj. '''Kamerzysta Dan: '''W porządku. ''Zostawiła ich gdy nagle pod jej nieobecność ponownie znikąd pojawił się Chris. '''Chris: '''Znowu zapomniała o tym? '''Richard: O nie... ty? Co ty tu robisz? Chris: Po prostu naprawiam błędy mojej kochanej krewnej. Za nim pojawił się autobus z którego wysiadł jeden z bezimiennych stażystów. Chris: '''Jak zwykle nie odebrała. '''Kamerzysta Dan: Emm... Dzięki! Ratujesz mnie. Chris: No problem! Poza tym każda okazja by znaleść się przed kamerą jest warta! Richard: '''Tak... zupełnie jak w plotkach... ------ ''Sama prowadząca z kamerą szukała po parku kolejnej pary. Zdaje się, że mieli tutaj być. Nagle usłyszała huk i wycie. '' '''Ochroniarz: '''Wy smarkacze! Wracać tutaj. '''Cassie: Hahaha! Naprawdę wyszło jak mówiłeś. Marcus: A nie mówiłem! Ubaw po pachy był. Ochroniarz: Nie uciekniecie! Biegli coraz szybciej między roślinami aż w końcu udało mu się go zgubić w krzaczorach. Siedzieli chwilę chicho i obserwowali aż poszedł. Za nimi skradła się Tori, która nagle oberwała od Marcusa. '' '''Marcus:' Zwie.. Tori! Cassie: '''O rany, jesteś tutaj? '''Tori: TAK JESTEM I ZGADNIJCIE CO MAM WAM DO.... Była zagotowana, ale musiała się powstrzymać i zachować profesjonalizm. Tori: '''Za co was gonili? '''Marcus: Drobna eksplozja w publicznej toalecie. Cassie: W moim stylu! Przybili sobi nawzajem piątkę. Cassie: Co cię właściwie sprowadza? Tori: Przyszłam was zabrać! Weżmiecie udział w show! Cassie: Naprawdę? Jednak nas przyjęli. Marcus: Hah! A kto inny ma wygrać jak nie któreś z nas. Tori: Przy ulicy czeka na nas transport. Trzeba jeszcze parę osób zebrać. Ochroniarz: Widziałem was tutaj! Cassie: '''O....o... lepiej stąd uciekajmy. '''Marcus: Luz. Nie dogoni. Zerwali się całą trójką i uciekli w stronę ulicy. Zgodnie z jej prośbą czekał już na nich bus. Władowali się i mogli ruszyć dalej. '' ------ ''Bezpieczni mogli ruszyć dalej w drogę. Tori: Dopiero piątka... Kamerzysta Dan: Kolejne dwie osoby znowu są razem. Tori: Naprawdę? Sprawdziła urządzenie namierzające obecną pozycję pozostałych. Tori: I to obok! Spojrzała na prawo, gdzie ujrzała skromną restaurację włoską. Wśród ludzi siedzieli dwaj kolejni zawodnicy i widać jak się dobrze bawili. Natychmiast się zatrzymali i rzucili się. Vince: Hahaha! Wspaniała historia moja kochana! Pamela: 'Tak uważasz mój ty piękny! ''Nie mogła odkleić od niego oczu. '''Vince: Oczywiście. Nie ma tutaj nikogo piękniejszego. Nagle oberwał czymś w tył głosy. Spojrzał się i lekko podbladł widzą inne ,które zarywał dosłownie parę minut wcześniej. Tori: '''Tutaj was mam moje słodziaki! Widać sporo znajomych z mojego show! '''Pamela: O em dżi! Tori! <3 W jednej chwili zaczęła ignorować Vinca i poprawiać swój makijaż. Vince: 'Ale... kochana... ''Nagle zaczął płakać. '''Tori: Nieudany kolejny podryw? Vince: '''To mogła być true love! :< '''Tori: '''Jak z każdą twoją byłą ex. '''Vince: Ja im daję wolność. Skoro je kocham pozwalam im odejść i wrócić! Kamerzysta Dan: Brzmi jak desperat. Uśmiechał się zza kamery. '' '''Pamela: '''Hej! Kieruj ją na mnie. ''Puszcza oczko w jej stronę. Tori: No ale nie szukałam was by poplotkować! Zapraszam was na przejażdzkę! Zostaliście przyjęci do kolejnego... Ta od razu wstała i pobiegła. Po chwili jednak wróciła. Pamela: 'Do którego? '''Tori: '''Tego busa o tam... ''Znowu się zerwała. '''Vince: Mam teraz zbyt złamane serce, by się tym cieszyć. Chlipał i ocierał swoje łzy. Vince: 'Choć może taka młoda i cudna ty sprawidz... że... że... ''Patrzała na niego jakby miała zaraz go zabić. '''Vince: '''Ehehehe.. To ja wsiądę... '''Kamerzysta Dan: Krótko go trzymasz... Coś ci zrobił. Tori: 'Absolutnie nie mam zamiaru na to odpowiadać. Też wsiadaj! ''Nie wiedząc o co jej do końca może chodzić wsiadł do busu. ------ ''Tym razem zajęłi im to nieco dłużej niż zwykle. '' '''Kamerzysta Dan: Tak się zastanawiam. Tori: '''Tak? '''Kamerzysta Dan: Siedzimy w busie i mamy tutaj siódemkę tak? Jak to możliwe, że ich nie słychać? Sięgnęła ręką za siebię i puknęła. Tori: Dżwiękoszczelne. Nie chcę psuć sobie nastroju i wysłuchiwać ich jazgotów. Kamerzysta Dan: 'Faktycznie. '''Tori: '''Wujaszek jednak dba. ''Puściła do niego oczko. '''Kamerzysta Dan: '''Domyśliłaś się, że on... '''Tori: Pewnie! Wiesz jak on chełpi miejsce przy kamerze. Kamerzysta Dan: Racja. I co tak długo. Trochę już jedziemy przez miasto. Tori: Oj tą trójkę muszę odebrać z specjalnego miejsca. I wymagają trochę specjalnego traktowania. Powoli zaczęli dojeżdzać na niezbyt przyjazne obrzeże miasta. Zrobiło się dziwnie ponuro. '' '''Kamerzysta Dan:' To wygląda jak miejsce z koszmarów... Tori: Pasuje do nich. Zatrzymali się i wysiedli. Na ich radarze znalażły się trzy punkty. '' '''Tori: '''Gotowy? '''Kamerzysta Dan: '''Nie za bardzo... ------ ''W pierwszej kolejności udali się do budynku, który kilka dni wcześniej był strawiony w pożarze. Choć sytuację udało się opanować i budynek można było odnowić to nadal nikt tego nie zrobił. Tori: Halo? Jest tutaj ktoś? Kamerzysta Dan: Może odpuścimy... Chris nie zauważy brakującej osoby. Tori: 'Pierwszy raz z nim będziesz pracowal co? '''Kamerzysta Dan: '''Tak? '''Tori: '''Uwierz. To miejsce to nic przy tym co on nam zgotuje... '???: 'Jest tutaj ktoś? ''Przerażeni się zatrzymali. '''Tori: Kto tam? ???: Ludzie! Wypuście mn... Nagle został uciszony. ???: Mam gości? Ojej! Jak miło. <3 Kamerzysta Dan: '''Uciekajmy, póki mamy okazję. Nagle wyskoczyła przed nimi dziewczyna z nożem w ręku i wielkim uśmiechem. '''Yukiyo: Ohayo! Przybyliście na moje przyjęcie z niespodzianką. Tori: '''Przyszliśmy cię zabrać! '''Yukiyo: Mnie? Kiedy mam taką cudną zabawę? :< Oww.... Tori: Spokojnie! Tam gdzie się zabierzemy będziesz miała więcej takich zabaw! Yukiyo: '''Tak!? Yay! ^^ '''Kamerzysta Dan: Mówisz poważnie.... Nagle zbliżyła się do niego i szepnęła mu na ucho. Yukiyo: Jeśli nie chcesz bym ci urządziła żywe piekło na ziemii pozwolisz by tylko ona ze mną rozmawiała. Tori: Daj mi to i wróć. Apropo kochana. Ta osoba. Yukiyo: 'Ale jaka? ^^ ''Drzwi nagle się zawaliły. '''Xavier: '''Ty tak na poważnie!?!? '''Yukiyo: '''WIdzę cię pierwszy raz! Ohayo! '''Xavier: Chciałaś mi wypruć flaki na drugą stronę! Yukiyo: '''Ty chciałeś mnie podpoalić. Nieładnie, nieładnie. '''Tori: '''Widzę, bliscy znajomi. '''Yukiyo: Bardzo! Xavier: 'ZDECYDUJ SIĘ NA JEDNO ZDANIE!? ''Wyrwał jej nagle nóż z ręki. '''Xavier: I oddawaj mi go. Należy do mnie. Yukiyo: 'Proszę. ''Uśmiechnęła się do niego i przeuroczym tonem musiała mu coś oznajmić. '''Yukiyo: '''Jak wyrwiesz mi coś jeszcze raz z ręki. TRAFISZ W OTCHŁAŃ PIEKŁA! '''Xavier: '''Próbuj szczęścia. Trafię tam bez twojej pomocy. '''Tori: '''Może rozwiążecie ten konflikt w drodze? '''Xavier: Zaraz? Ona też do tego show? Ohohoho.. bedę miał sporo czasu na zemstę. Tori: Jesteście zgodni! Idziemy zanim się pozabijacie! Złapała ich obu za ręce i trzymała z obu stron blisko siebie by czasem znowu nie próbowali się pozabijać. Odprowadziła ich do busu ale w okolicy czekała kolejna osoba. ------ Po wyściu skierowała się do leżącego nieopodal biurowca do wynajęcia. Wydawał się on dość znajomy. Przynajmniej w innym miejscu i czasie. Po dojechaniu na dach wyszła z windy i zaczęła się rozglądać. Tori: Chyba dobrze trafiłam czyż nie? Uśmiechnęła się w stronę sylwetki rozglądającej się na miasto. Bobbie: '''Po coś tutaj przyszła? '''Tori: Bobbie tak! Witaj! Zostałeś wybrany do wzięcia udziału w naszym show! Jedynie parsknął pod nosem. Bobbie: Myślisz, że się cieszę? Myślisz, że się zgodzę? Tori: Ee... Bobbie: Po tym jak rychle przegrałem? Sądzisz ,że ja dam się poniżyć po raz drugi? Tori: Nom. Bobbie: '''Heh... Nawet ni zdajesz sobie powagi z tego co mówisz. '''Tori: Zdaję. Widzę tutaj tylko osobę, która toztrząsa się nad niczym i nie ma żadnego celu. Bobbie: Tak mnie znasz? Ja zawsze mam plan na każdy wypadek. Tori: '''A koliduje on z wzieciem udziału po raz ponownie i próbie sięgnięcia po władzę? :D '''Bobbie: '''Heh. Po raz drugi sprawiasz we mnie ciekawość. Zgoda. Przyjmuję to. Mam czas a takich okazji nie warto marnować. '''Tori: Więc zapraszam! Na dole czeka reszta. ------ Z odprowadzonym Bobbim ruszyli dalej w drogę. Tori: Widzisz! Zostały tylko cztery osoby. Kamerzysta Dan: Trzy tak właściwie. Tori: Jak to? Spojrzała i rzeczywiście tylko trzy się migały. Kamerzysta Dan: 'Jeden nagle znikąd się pojawił. Nie powiedział ani słowa i wszedł do środka. '''Tori: '''Który to? ''Spojrzała się i wśród nich zauważyła opartego o siedzenie i spoglądającego w stronę nieba chłopaka w dziwnym garniturze. '''Tori: Ah.. ten. Szczerze to nawet dobrze... Wolałam unikać z nim rozmowy. Kamerzysta Dan: ... Tori: 'To znaczy jednak, że zostały nam trzy panie! Muszę wypaść dobrze. ------ ''Zdawało się, że zajmie to chwilę to jednak dobrą godzinę zajęło im ściganie jednej z nich. '''Tori: NO CO ZNIĄ!? Kamerzysta Dan: Spokojnie... Tori: 'To bez sensu. Nie starczy nam paliwa a nie mam zamiaru z własnej wydawać. ''Pochwyciła sama za kamerę i za nawigator. 'Tori: '''Ja ją ścignę, a ty tutaj czekaj. Te dwie zdają się nie ruszać i są w okolicy. ''Kiwnął głową na tak i pilnował już zebranych. Wydawali się być podejrzanie spokojni i żywi zarazem. Sama Tori zebrała się i równym krokiem zaczęła biec przez ludzi. Kilkaktrotnie zdarzyło się jej zahaczyć o przechodniów. Wśród tłumu w końcu dostrzegła poszukiwana osobę. 'Tori: '''Zaczekaj! ''Próbowała ją dogonić, ale nie miała sił. 'Tori: '''Czekaj... ''Zachaczyła o nią i upadła przed siebie. Ona się obróciła i zdjęła słuchawki. '''Jen: Nic ci nie jest? Próbuję się skoncentrować na biegu i przepraszam jak cię zachaczy... Nagle zamarła. Jen: Ty jesteś Tori racja? Tori: '''Tak... zapraszam... cię... do.... '''Jen: Czekaj masz. Wyciągnęła dla niej z boku butelkę wody, którą miała przypiętą. '' '''Tori:' Od razu lepiej! Jen: Skoro tutaj jesteś znaczy? Tori: '''To co myślisz! Jesteś w show! '''Jen: Naprawę? Tak! Znowu będe mogła się zmierzyć z najsilniejszymi. Tori: Ale zanim to zrobisz miałabym prośbę. Jen: '''Jaką? '''Tori: Potrzymaj to i choć ze mną. Po ostatnie dwie spóżnialskie. Dała jej kamerę do rąk. Chwilę jeszcze jednak musiała posiedzieć i odetchnąć. Mając prawie przedostatnią osobę ruszyła dalej. ------ Obie weszły do centrum handlowego. Namierzyła ostatnie dwie dziewczyny na pierwszym piętrze. '' '''Tori: '''Dziękuję za pomoc. '''Jen: '''Nie ma sprawy! To kogo szukamy? '''Tori:' Nie szukamy a przywitamy. Podbiegła powoli do jednej z dziewczyn, która stała przy stercie ciuchów. Tori: Valentina! Witaj droga! Zakupy? Valentina: 'Chętnie, gdyby nie ta żałosna sprzedawczyni. ''Posłała jej wrogie spojrzenie. '''Valentina: '''Uhhh, musisz mieć pieniądze. Musisz mieć czym zapłacić. Chrzanić ją! Powinna być wdzięczna że mogę je nosić. '''Tori: A nazywasz się? Valentina: Sama siebie nie słyszałaś? Żałosne. Nagle ze sterty ktoś próbował się wygrzebać. Lian: Proszę... mogę już iść. Tori: '''Jesteś Lian prawda? Witaj w show. '''Lian: To kolejny żart... Nie lubię jak ludzi żartują. Tori: Nie, to nie żart. Obie jesteście w show. Lian: Przegram i tak. Czemu mam się starać? Jen: 'Spróbuj chociaż! Nic nie tracisz. ^^ ''Pomogła jej wyjść. '''Lian: Dzię-dzię-dziękuję... Valentina: '''Wysłowić się nie może nawet. '''Tori: Ty diva. Wypuść trochę ego i rusz tym kościstym cielksiem do busa. Ty też moja nieśmiała dziewczynko. Złapała ją za rękę. Tori: 'Spokojnie. Będzie wszystko dobrze. '''Lian: '''Może. ''Nie patrząc nikomu w oczy szła za nimi. Valentina napuszona kilkakrotnie wyprzedzała Tori. W końcu dotarły do busa gdzie załadowała ostatnie panie. 'Tori: '''Dajesz na lotnisko Dan! ''Zamknęły się drzwi i ruszyli z kopyta. ------ Wraz z całą złowioną ekipą udała się prosto na lotnisko. Zmęczona wysiadła z busa. '''Tori: I mamy fajrant. Wyciągnęła się trochę. Kamerzysta Dan: I to wszystko? Na tym skończysz odcinek? Tori: 'Oczywiście, że nie! ''On sam wysiadł za nią i oddalili się. '''Tori: Dajesz kamerę na busa! Kamerzysta Dan: 'Dlaczego? ''Nagle poczuł jak zbierał się dziwnie silny wiatr. '''Tori: No kamera! Zrobił jak mówiła i nagle wielki hak złapał go i przygniótł. Słychać był krzyki uwięzionych w środku zawodnikó. Po chwili hak sunął w górę. Kierując kamerę zauwazył samolot. Został wciągnięty i nagle klapa się zamknął po czym ruszył dalej i odleciał w siną dal. Tori: To tyle w naszym odcinku pilotażowym! Mogliście poznać naszą wspaniałą czternastkę nieco bliżej. Na dalej będziecie musieli poczekać. Nie bójcie się jednak! Nastąpi to naprawdę szybko. Trochę jednak wyglądała na rozczarowaną. Tori: '''Tylko why to nie ja prowadzę. '''Kamerzysta Dan: To co teraz? Tori: '''Teraz to i my wybieramy się do miejsca zmagać. A was widzowie zapraszam serdecznie! Czeka na was więcej atrakcji w... '''Chris: Total Drama UnderCITY! Tori: Chris!? Co ty tutaj!? Chris: Mówiłem ci. Myślisz, że pozwolę zabrać swoją kwestię? Nie ma w życiu tak dobrze. ^^ A teraz wsiadajcie oboje do helikoptera! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AikkoxD Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama UnderCITY